La obsesión de N
by Blububu
Summary: N es incapaz de dejar de observar a Touya, el simplemente logro robar toda su atención. AU Ishushipping/ NxTouya One-shot


**Soy una novata en la escritura así que las sugerencias me serian de mucha ayuda.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

**~La obsesión de N~**

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, le era simplemente imposible. Aquel chico había logrado robar toda su atención unas semanas atrás.

No entendía cómo fue que en pocas semanas aquel chico había logrado convertirse en su obsesión, lo único que había hecho por el fue indicarle amablemente donde se encontraba su nueva aula, pues al ser un estudiante transferido desde otra región era normal haber estado perdido en su nueva escuela.

Su pequeño gesto de amabilidad y su encantadora sonrisa fue más que suficiente para robarle su corazón. Se diría que fue amor a primera vista.

No dejo de mirarlo ni un segundo desde que la clase había iniciado, toda su atención se encontraba en el, en su hermoso cabello castaño claro, su linda sonrisa y su encantador rostro que aun poseía rasgos infantiles.

Era más que consiente que era un tanto ridículo enamorarse de alguien quien apenas conocía, pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

Al parecer Touya se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y volteo la vista hacia donde estaba N, este se sorprendió y apeno cuando se volteo cuando vio que Touya lo miro.

Touya le sonrió y regreso su vista al frente, está de más decir que era una persona bastante distraída y que rara vez llegaba analizar una situación que no tenía que ver con batallas o crianza de pokémon.

El vivía prácticamente en su propio mundo, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a muchas personas eso de seguro les parecía un tanto idiota y ridículo, pero a N no, a él le parecía algo muy interesante hasta incluso adorable pues cada qué vez que Touya intenta pensar en algo o concentrarse hacia un gesto que le provocaba ternura y eso simplemente lograba que su obsesión hacia el aumentara a un más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una campana que indicaba un pequeño receso de cinco minutos. El profesor se despidió formalmente y abandono el aula, a los pocos segundos en los que cruzo la puerta los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor del salón para conversar con más facilidad con las personas lejanas a ellos.

N se levanto con la intención de dirigirse hacia el castaño e intentar iniciar una conversación con él, no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero siempre terminaba acobardándose y volvía a su asiento molesto consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde.

A pocos pasos de él se detuvo, no sabía con qué clase de tema podía llegar a comenzar una conversación con él, no se le ocurría nada él lo absoluto interesante para poder llamar su atención. Decidió regresar a su puesto y pensar una forma de acercársele.

A los pocos segundos la campana volvió a sonar y los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivos asientos a esperar que el profesor de su siguiente materia asignada ingresara a la clase.

N se pasó el resto del día pensando en una manera de poder acercársele, entonces recordó que mañana seria tendría dos periodos de combate y si tenía suerte podía llegar a combatir contra Touya y así tener un buen motivo para poder conversar.

**~o~o~o~**

Inicio el día con bastante ánimo, pues estaba decidido en que hoy por fin podría volver hablarle desde aquella vez.

Espero ansiosamente a que el momento de los combates llegara, no podía dejar de sonreír a la simplemente idea de poder hablarle nuevamente.

Gano todas sus batallas con bastante facilidad, sus pokémon estaban muy bien entrenados y además el no tenía intención de perder, no al menos hasta poder combatir contra Touya.

Al final solo quedaron ambos, el resto de los estudiantes habían sido derrotados en rondas anteriores y se encontraban descansando o curando a sus pokémon heridos en batalla.

Algunas personas les daban ánimos a ambos desde las gradas de los espectadores, principalmente a N, pues desde el primer día llego a llamar la atención de un gran grupo de chicas.

No estaba en lo interesado en ninguna de ellas, pero siempre que alguna lo invitaba a comer o cualquier tipo de actividad la rechazaba amablemente, era un caballero, además no podía darse lujo en quedar mal en frente de nadie sobre todo por miedo a que el castaño se enterara y llegara a pensar que era una mala persona.

La batalla finalizo con Touya como vencedor, la batalla fue muy reñida, fue por poco la derrota de N, en realidad estaba convencido de que triunfaría hasta que el Samurott de Touya uso hidrobomba y de un solo golpe derroto completamente su Zoroak.

Poco le importo el resultado pues ahora tenía una oportunidad perfecta para poder hablarle.

Regreso a su pokémon a su pokeball y la guardo en su bolsillo, se dirigió al castaño un tanto nervioso, pero decidido.

-Felicidades por tu victoria- dijo mientras extendía su mano en signo de compañerismo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras le devolvía el gesto –tu también diste una gran batalla- le mostro un sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre estrategias de batalla y sobre la crianza de sus pokémon.

Desde aquella vez se convirtieron en buenos amigos, algo que alegro mucho a N, porque sabía que un poco de esfuerzo podría lograr hacer que el castaño se enamoraría de él, no pensaba forzarlo a hacerlo, pero tenía esperanzas en que lo lograría.

Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, al cabo de unos pocos él y el castaño ya eran prácticamente una pareja, de su relación muy pocos personas sabían, pero no les daba importancia, tenían la compañía del otro y nada mas necesitaban para poder ser felices.

**Gracias por leer~ :3**

**Me alegraría mucho si me dejan un comentario.**

**Solo me queda decir que amo esta pareja, es mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo sin lugar a duda y espero escribir nuevamente sobre ellos.**

**Adios~**


End file.
